Makoto's cuffs
by Luna Lilly19
Summary: Makoto's little secret is found out by Haru! What dirty things does Makoto have in mind for Haru? Manly a one-shot smut. Enjoy!


So…ya. This is my first time writing full on smut for yaoi. Makoharu is one of my favorite couples to write about so far. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like it. If you would like to suggest another couple or a different sexy scene for Makoto and Haru or any one from Free! Please message me or leave it in the comments. Thank you!

"That new dish you made at school yesterday looked amazing. Do you think we have everything we need to recreate it?" Makoto said cheerful as he unlocked the front door to his apartment. He and Haru were just returning from the super market where Haru had gathered all the ingredients to make their evening meal.  
It was their night to stay at Makoto's place this week. Every Wednesday and Saturday they took turns spending the night at each other's apartment. Haru lived one town over, where he attended a high end culinary college next to the ocean. Makoto lived two blocks away from the fire house where he worked while he went to college for his doctorate in pediatrics.  
Haru made a bee line to the kitchen, hands full of grocery bags. Makoto watched him walk, savoring the tight backside of his boyfriend. Following Haru a few seconds later Makoto began putting his own grocery bags away. Glancing sideways across the kitchen he watched Haru quickly strip down to his trade make swimming trunk and slip on his apron he left here at Makoto's.  
Haru glanced up at the tall gentle man, he knew Makoto was watching him but he didn't let on just yet. Haru turned his back on Makoto and slowly bent at the waist to retrieve a pan from the bottom of the nearest cabinet. Makoto stopped breathing for a second as his imagination ran rampant. The harsh sound of metal on metal brought him quickly back to earth. Turning slightly red Makoto quickly put away the rest of the bags, even the stuff Haru hadn't go to yet.  
Getting a large bottle of tea out of the fridge Makoto poured both of them a glass. Turning around he leaned his large frame on the edge of the cabinet top and watched Haru began prepping the vegetables for their meal. After a few minute of comfortable silence makoto didn't want to be so far away. Three quiet steps and he was standing directly behind the love of his life.  
Haru didn't even flinch as Makoto's strong arms encircled his waist, he merely adjusted himself and leaned comfortable into Makoto's chest and continued to pile his potatoes. Makoto softly kissed the top of Haru's head and let his fingers draw small circles on Haru's skin underneath the apron. "Haru, is your favorite apron here?" Makoto purred into the hair behind Haru's ear.  
Haru stopped peeling and nodded slowly. "Good. I think after dinner I might want you to serve dessert in it." Haru closed his eyes and shuddered, his response was a breathy "ok". Makoto tightened his grip, pulling Haru hard against his front. A small gasp escaped Haru's mouth when Makoto softly bit the bend of his neck. Makoto licked the love bite and kissed it before releasing Haru and walking back into the living room.

Two hours later dinner had been served and Makoto was waiting for Haru to finish his bath. He had already bathed, because if he wanted one tonight he had to go before Haru. Makoto pushed his still damp hair back out of his face. Despite himself he was starting to get antsy. He couldn't wait to see Haru in his apron; he was getting a little hard just from picturing it.  
About the time Makoto thought he was going to have to go retrieve Haru from the Bath he heard a noise come from his bed room. Standing outside the door Makoto listened for the noise again. "Makoto?" Haru's voice called from inside. He sounded confused and this worried Makoto.  
Makoto opened the door and nearly squealed at what he saw. Haru standing next to the bed in nothing but his favorite apron, holding a large open amazon box. Haru in the apron was a welcome and amazing sight but what he was holding made Makoto want to disappear into thin air. Haru was digging in the open box. Makoto was across the room and grasping Haru's forearms, keeping him from pulling anything out.  
"Haru! Where did you find this?" Makoto squeaked out, he was a nice shade of tomato red and this made Haru want to see what was in the box even more.  
"It was on the other side of the bed, Mako. Is this something you feel the need to hide?" the question was calm but Makoto hung his head in shame for that was exactly what he wanted. "It...I was going to talk to you about this… later. Maybe never. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I didn't want to scare you or disgust you or I don't know." Makoto babbled. He had loosened his grip on Haru's arm.  
Looking at Makoto, Haru pulled the first thing his hand wrapped around out of the box. It was a pair of leather cuffs with thick velvet lining connected by a smooth metal bar about a foot wide. Haru turned them over, looking for anything scary or disgusting. Setting them down on the bed Haru pulled out the next thing, it was a wide satin ribbon. It was black to match the cuffs and heavy. Next was a bottle of lube and small leather riding crop.  
Makoto stood looking at Haru's face, waiting for the look of disgust of fear, or anything. But Haru just looked up at him with his normal blank face. "So you want to try Bondage?" he asked and continued to fiddle with the items on the bed.  
"Well…I thought… it looked hot." Makoto said, defeated. He waited for Haru to say no. "Ok." Haru picked up the cuffs and handed them to him, "How did you want to do this?" Makoto's jaw dropped open as he stared at Haru. Then grabbing him in a hard hug he buried his face into the side of Haru's neck.  
"Thank you, Haru." He muttered. Haru smiled and hugged him back. Honestly did he think he would freak out? Makoto kissed Haru softly at first but it soon grew to a passionate feeding of the mouth. Haru fisted Makoto's hair and ground against him.  
A few minutes later, with some time taken out to put on the cuffs and the blindfold, Haru laid on his back, hand trapped behind him. He wasn't uncomfortable; in fact this was really doing something for him. He could hear Makoto moving beside him. He jerked a little when Makoto's hot hand landed on his hip. Soon his mouth was busy as Makoto kissed him gently, tongue mapping out Haru's mouth.  
Makoto didn't know where to start. Haru was like an all you can eat buffet laid out in front of him. He was kissing Haru and enjoying the view of Haru in his frilly fish apron. But soon this was not enough. Moving away from his lips, makoto traveled down Haru's body, trailing fiery kiss. He stopped at Haru's nipples, lovingly kissing and biting them. The moans he heard where pure gold, so he continued down to the gold vain he loved most. Sliding the edge of the apron up makoto breathed a hot puff of air onto Haru's hard member. Haru shifted his hips and moaned louder. Makoto smiled evilly and licked the throbbing member from base to head, only touching Haru with his tongue.  
Haru gasped and arched his hip upward, desperate for more. Makoto chuckled and finally took all of Haru in his mouth, his nose brushing up against Haru's hips. Practice makes perfect when it came to stuff like this, and Makoto knew Haru perfectly. Hollowing his cheeks Makoto sucked Haru in long, lavish movements, running his tongue over the head when he came to the tip. Haru was gasping and mewing, beautiful music to Makoto's ears but it was also a sign that Haru was close.  
Skillfully opening the bottle of lube he had set out, Makoto coated his finger, all while still blowing his boyfriend. With a particularly hard suck, Makoto slid a finger in. when Haru relaxed a little he began prepping him. On the third finger Makoto was at his limit and so was Haru. Makoto had moved from Haru's sensitive manhood back up his body to claim that beautiful moaning mouth.  
"Makoto…please, I need…I need you!" Haru gasped when they came up for air. He was pulling uselessly at the cuffs, arching his hips a little. Makoto nodded not trusting himself to stay in control. Haru was just so damn hot like this! Crawling between Haru's thighs Makoto lined himself up with Haru's opening. He paused there for a second, rubbing the head of himself against the slickened entrance of his captive. Haru moaned loudly, making exasperated, needy noises.  
That's all Makoto could handle. He pushed in slowly, giving Haru time to adjust and relax. He was so hot and tight Makoto nearly came. Gritting his teeth and focusing on Haru he calmed down a bit. Slowly he began to move back a forth, gaining speed as Haru began to moan and call out his name. Thrusting deep into his boyfriend, Makoto timed his breathing with the slap of skin on skin.  
After a few seconds of continues pounding makoto suddenly pulled out. Haru whimpered and arched his back, seeking his lover. Grabbing one of Haru's thighs, Makoto slowly helped his boyfriend flip over onto his stomach and the up onto his knees. This was what Makoto wanted. He had seen this potion on the internet and had bought this set of bondage just for this.  
Sliding back into Haru Makoto shuddered, and Haru cried out in pleasure. "Haru if this hurts just tell me ok?" Makoto said grabbing the meatal bar between the cuffs Haru was wearing with one hand. Pulling out a little bit, Makoto used the bar to pull Haru up off the bed a little e and move him back onto himself. This produced a whimper from Haru. Makoto paused unsure if that was a stop or keep going.  
After a few second Haru panted "Makoto don't stop…please fuck me." Makoto gasped softly, he couldn't hold back anymore. Placing his free hand on Haru's waist for a stable guide makoto slammed into Haru over and over again, using the bar to put more force behind the movement. "Makoto! I'm going to cum!" Haru gasped before his back bowed and Makoto felt him tighten around him.  
Makoto pounded even harder into Haru's ass, his nails biting into Haru's hip and his knuckles going white as he griped the bar. Four more skin slapping thrusts later Makoto came hard. Hugging Haru around the waist Makoto shuddered and slowly pulled out. Falling over on his side, taking Haru with him, they laid there and waited for their breathing to return to normal. When he could focus on anything but his breathing Makoto undid the cuffs on Haru. Curling around the love of his life Makoto kissed Haru's neck, "I love you Haru-chan." He whispered into the bend of his neck. But Haru was already asleep. Smiling Makoto fell asleep spooning the beautiful man in a frilly apron.  
The end.


End file.
